Goodbye stranger
by barjy02
Summary: Introspection de Castiel vis a vis de son lien avec Dean...attention cela fait suite au 8.17 (spoiler)


**Introspection de Cstiel sur son lien avec Dean à bord du bus qui l'éloigne de lui…**

**OS faisant suite au 8.17**

« Goodbye stranger »

Il tenait fermement son sac contre lui, posé sur ses cuisses…Il ne savait pas où il allait, ni pourquoi, il sut juste qu'il devait partir….

Non pas pour la fuir elle, depuis qu'il avait touché la tablette, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait et ne pourrait plus l'atteindre. Mais elle connaissait maintenant son choix …Les Winchester…

En s'éloignant, il les protégeait, tout autant que lui se protégerait d'eux…Il avait coupé sa connexion au Paradis…Anonyme parmi les hommes….

Tant qu'il serait à aux côtés des frères, il ne penserait jamais par lui-même mais au travers d'eux…

De lui…Pour eux…

D'une certaine manière, le lien qui l'unissait à Dean s'était brisé en même temps que le lien qui le liait à Naomi…Ce fut un des effets de la tablette…Comme une purification de sa grâce…

Cela ne lui fit pas de peine…Il tenait à Dean et ce peu importe l'existence de ce lien…Il était son ami même si Castiel ne crut pas forcément aux paroles que ce dernier lui avait dites dans la crypte…

Il sourit, triste…

Dean avait tendance à user du mot famille quand l'ange qu'il était, devenait un danger pour lui ou pour les autres…Il savait que ces mots toucheraient l'être céleste qu'il était…

Mais Castiel aimait à espérer que Dean les pensait au moment où il les prononçait…

Parce que ses mots, pour lui, ange perdu, avaient un sens profond…

Depuis le jour où il prit le parti des Winchester contre ses frères et l'Apocalypse, il les avait choisis eux plutôt que les siens…

Il ferma les yeux…Combien de ses frères, de ses humains étaient morts par sa faute ? Par la faute de ses choix tout aussi peu judicieux les uns que les autres…

Pourquoi la tablette s'était-elle ouverte à lui ? Il n'avait plus rien d'un ange…Il était perverti, sombre…

Meg avait raison, tout était plus simple avant quand chacun avait une place prédéfinie, maintenant tout était chaos…La porte des enfers se refermeraient sur des démons qui n'y auraient pas leur place et celle du Paradis sur des anges encore pures laissés aux mains d'anges maudits…

Castiel était plus proche des humains et des démons que des siens, où serait sa place ? En enfer, avec ses âmes noires dont il fut un temps si proche….Au Paradis, où des anges comme Inias vivaient encore?

Est-ce le fait d'avoir résister à Naomi et d'avoir enfin fait un choix libre? Etait-il un élu ?

Il ne lui était offert rien en échange de cela…Si ce n'était le fait de voir cet être qu'il aimait, survivre à ses coups…

Il rouvrit les yeux…Un paysage de forêt et ce silence…le poids de sa solitude…

Il savait Dean auprès de Sam…Il savait Dean loin de lui, il se savait loin des pensées de ce dernier…Dean qui ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance, Dean qui l'avait à nouveau jugé à peine ses paroles tant espérées, prononcées…

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer aux souvenirs des derniers mots…Dans l'Impala, ce refuge où ils avaient tant partagé, Dean parlait encore et toujours de lui comme d'un danger…

Oublié la famille…Oublié le « j'ai besoin de toi »

Comment était-ce possible qu'il put les percevoir, ses paroles? Etait-ce parce qu'elles étaient si fortes que Castiel les ressentit comme une prière, comme une rupture définitive….

We're family

We need you

I need you

Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer que ses mots prononcés par Dean avaient le même sens que celui que lui leur attribuait…

Il mourait pour Dean, il l'avait déjà fait….Il le ferait encore même si Dean devait devenir l'ombre de son ombre…

Parce que pour Castiel, c'était cela le sens du mot famille….Le sacrifice ultime…

Est-ce que Dean mourait pour lui ?

Il sourit amer…Probablement que non, même si Dean prétendrait le contraire…

I need you

Castiel avait besoin de Dean en tant qu'être, Dean avait besoin de Castiel en tant qu'ange…

Pourtant il lui avait pardonné avant le purgatoire…Il n'y avait pas d'enjeu alors…

Cursed or not…

Peut- être sentait-il la mort trop proche et voulait-il partir l'âme en paix…Il était comme cela cet humain…A lui seul un paradoxe…C'était cela aussi qui fascinait Castiel chez ses humains, ils étaient tout et leur contraire…

Mais au fond, lui, Castiel ne l'était-il pas non plus ?

Comment Dean pourrait-il lui refaire à nouveau confiance après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Pourtant, il avait refait confiance à Sam, son frère ?

Castiel avait eu la présomption de croire qu'il avait autant de valeur aux yeux de Dean que n'en avait son cadet.

Il soupira…Dean aimait son frère plus que sa propre vie, il aurait dû s'en souvenir, ce fut la raison de son voyage en enfer…La raison de leur recontre…

Cette erreur de jugement, il la paya chère…

Ancré dans sa mémoire à jamais, le souvenir du cercle de feu qui marqua l'empreinte du rejet dans sa grâce, la fin…De ce jour, Dean ne lui fit plus jamais confiance et plus Castiel le ressentit, pire fut sa chute…

Pourquoi ne lui pardonnait-il pas comme il le faisait pour les autres ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit à une véritable seconde chance ?

Il y avait toujours le poids de cette trahison passée que Dean gardait en lui, gravé au fer rouge…

Castiel était fautif, il aurait dû lui dire qu'il avait veillé sur lui pendant toute cette année…Qu'il voulait juste son bonheur…

Dean qui n'avait pas assez eu confiance en lui, Castiel, son ami que pour l'accompagner dans ses choix alors que lui, Castiel avait tout sacrifié pour cet humain parce qu'il avait confiance en son jugement même rongé par le doute…N'était-ce pas cela l'amitié ?

You're like a brother to me

Pour son frère, Dean aurait replongé en enfer…Mais pas pour lui, l'ange…Des mots vains…Encore une fois prononcés dans la peur…

Castiel n'était pas et ne serait jamais doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, tout comme Dean…Tout était perdu d'avance…

Il aurait dû lui dire pour Sam et cette nouvelle erreur…Seul, il n'avait aucune chance de le sauver de la cage mais il voulait avant de repartir chez les siens, réunir sa famille…

Il avait encore une fois échoué.

Echecs, erreurs, trahisons, doutes, morts…Il n'entendait que ses mots en écho…

Dean Winchester…

Ils n'ont jamais su trouver les bons moments, les bons mots pour se parler…Ils n'ont jamais vraiment su communiquer…

Lui tellement perdu et parfois si distant sur la nature humaine et Dean tellement détruit qu'il cherchait en vain la lumière…

On aurait dit 2 aimants inversés qui s'attiraient et se repoussaient quand ils étaient trop proche l'un de l'autre…

Castiel ne comprenait pas grands choses aux sentiments humains mais il savait au plus profond de lui que Dean ferait à jamais partie de sa vie même si à présent il avait décidé de mettre de la distance entre eux…A jamais…

Il ne retiendrait au final de sa relation avec lui qu'une seule chose, ce sourire….

Ce sourire quand il l'avait retrouvé dans le purgatoire, quand il l'avait serré dans ses bras….

Pendant quelques minutes et ce pour les années passées et à venir, Castiel y avait vu le 1er geste de pure amitié de Dean…La preuve de leur lien si particulier…

Il avait cherché après lui, il le voulait avec lui….Juste pour lui…Pour eux…Sans enjeu si ce n'était de le ravoir à ses côtés…

Castiel l'avait suivi…Ne trouvant pas la force de briser ses instants magiques…Il fallait qu'il trouve le portail et qu'il reparte vers Sam…Sans lui…

C'était un choix mûrement réfléchi…

Il devait faire pénitence…Il devait le quitter…

Sa rédemption serait aussi sa guérison…Mais même pendant ses semaines, seul à errer…Il ne fit que penser à son humain…

Son retour fut la pire des épreuves car dès le premier regard, il lut la défiance dans le regard de Dean…

Il l'avait définitivement perdu et si lui, Castiel lui resterait fidèle, il fut certain que Dean ne le lui serait plus jamais…

Comment lui en vouloir vu que même lui ne se faisait plus confiance.

Mais il avait à présent retrouvé la paix…Non pas qu'il se pardonnait mais il savait qui il était, il connaissait le poids de ses erreurs mais aussi de ses victoires…

L'Apocalypse avortée…Dean et Sam vivants qui fermeraient à jamais les portes…

Toutes les portes…

Il regarda le sac…Les mots écrits qui pouvaient le tuer, lui l'ange….

Il savait que tout finirait comme cela...Dean ne devait pas savoir qu'il était la dernière épreuve de l'ange…

Il savait qu'il avait atteint la fin de son voyage…Que ce soit Dean qui en soit la clé lui fut moins douloureux…Il avait appris à l'aimer cette vie offerte mais à chacun son destin, il connaissait le sien à présent…

Il se sentait libre…Libéré…Triste aussi…

Il reverrait les Winchester mais ils auraient, à présent, plus rien d'autre en commun que ce futur tracé….

Le passé resterait le passé, Dean ne l'oubliera pas, on efface pas 5 ans d'une vie mais Castiel savait à quoi s'en tenir….

Il tenait plus à Dean que Dean ne tenait à lui…Cette évidence lui fit mal…Tellement mal…

Dean avait des amis et puis surtout, il avait Sam…

Lui, n'avait qu'eux…Que lui…

Il avait coupé le lien…Il sentait la douleur de la perte…la fin de ses espoirs…

C'était pour cela, ce geste…Avant même la tablette…

Cette main sur ce visage abimé, sur cet homme qu'il admirait tant, qu'il aimait tant…Le guérir mais aussi lui dire Adieu…

Adieu à ce qu'ils furent ou ce qu'il crut qu'ils furent…

Si un jour, Dean priait pour lui sans rien en attendre en retour…

Si un jour, Dean pensait à lui sans invoquer Sam ou une mission …

Si un jour, Dean l'appelait sans que Castiel ne ressente cette impression oppressante de lui être nécessaire que dans ses moments-là.

Si un jour Dean prenait le temps de lui parler sans avoir cet air condescendant…

Alors Castiel y croirait…Il répondrait à son appel…

Il risquerait sa vie à nouveau pour le retrouver…

Il en rêvait de cet appel…

Avant la fin de leur histoire….

Goodbye stranger

« Je sais qui je suis, je suis enfin moi…Je suis Castiel…

Au revoir Cass…Au revoir Dean…

Je pars sans regret car je ne veux retenir de toi que ce sourire

Se reverra-t-on un jour, sûrement et je lirais alors dans tes yeux, l'absence de

confiance mêlée à notre envie d'y croire encore...

Mais aujourd'hui, je suis ma propre voie, mon propre destin…Il sera lié aux vôtres mais il

Sera mien

Au revoir Cass…Au revoir Dean…

Je pars sans regret car je retiendrais ton prénom à jamais…

Viendra le jour des Adieux et ce jour-là, peut être me pardonneras- tu vraiment et

Gagnerais-je à nouveau cette place que j'ai perdue chez toi mais que tu n'as jamais quittée

chez moi

Au revoir Cass..Au revoir Dean

Je pars sans regret…Pour toi, mon ultime sacrifice

Je pars sur le chemin de ma destinée, je suis en paix, je suis libre…

Je sais qui je suis, je suis enfin moi…Je suis Castiel

Au revoir Cass …Au revoir Dean

On se retrouvera peut-être à la croisée des lumières.

Il regarda le paysage défilé, le visage de Dean refléta dans la vitre et s'effaça dans les larmes d'un ange…

Fin

**J'ai écrit cela avec le recul suite au 8.17…**

**J'espère que Carver me contredira et que Dean appellera enfin un jour Cass juste pour ce qu'il est censé être pour lui, un ami…**

**Sans la peur, le doute, sans arrière-pensées, sans enjeu…**

**Juste pour lui…Juste pour savoir comment il va…**

**Simplement, en toutes amitiés…Juste parce qu'il lui manque…**

**Je reste et resterais toujours et malgré tout ce qui se passera dans la série ou pas, une grande fan de ce duo magique…**

**J'espère toujours y voir ce qui n'est pas…**

**J'aime écrire sur l'invisible…Les ressentis…Leurs regards…**

**Paradoxe…Tout moi…**


End file.
